


Боевое крещение

by Serenielle



Series: Интерн [2]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Наша служба и опасна, и трудна... (с)





	Боевое крещение

**Author's Note:**

> Описание стоматологических манипуляций.   
> Второй фик из цикла "Интерн".

Крик был слышен в самой ординаторской – а это минимум через два кабинета от нее. Флейк вздрогнул, ручка выпала из пальцев и покатилась по столу. Заполнение карт —его рутинная работа — было забыто.  
Выйдя в коридор, он понял, что крик доносится из кабинета Орбита. И сразу же поспешил туда.  
В помещении надрывался ребенок лет трех. Он весь сжался в кресле, вцепившись в поручень, и ни в какую не соглашался его отпустить. Миловидная молодая женщина — очевидно, мать — пыталась успокоить сына, но тот, кажется, за своим криком даже ничего не слышал.  
Орбит стоял в стороне. Маска болталась на его ухе, а в руке он держал шприц — судя по всему, с обезболивающим.  
— Флейк? Ты как раз вовремя, — Орбит сразу же перевел взгляд на вошедшего Флейка. — У нас тут ЧП, никак не можем успокоить, — он показал шприцем в сторону плачущего ребенка. Мальчик уже захлебывался криком, но, опять увидев злосчастный шприц, заголосил почти на ультразвуке.  
— Я обычно таких маленьких не лечу, у нас отдельные врачи работают с детьми от года до трех, — Орбит улыбнулся, будто извиняясь, и взъерошил рукой волосы. Он всегда так делал, когда оказывался в тупике. Флейка почему-то очень умиляла эта его привычка. — Но один сегодня занят, второй в отпуске, а пациент с острой болью. Можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
— Я попробую, — осторожно сказал Флейк.  
Он приблизился к ребенку, который уже осип и только судорожно всхлипывал, вцепившись в мамину футболку.  
— Привет, — Флейк улыбнулся и присел на врачебное кресло. Ребенок настороженно за ним следил, все еще дрожа, и Флейк положил руки на колени. Пусть мальчик увидит, что ничего угрожающего у него нет. — Почему же ты так кричишь?  
Ребенок молчал некоторое время. Потом шмыгнул носом и, отвернувшись, пробубнил:  
— Больно, — и тронул щеку.  
— И страшно, наверное? — Флейк придвинулся чуть ближе.  
— Угу, — мальчик немного расслабился и уже не цеплялся за мать так крепко.  
— Когда болят зубы, всегда больно. И когда у нас болят зубы, мы идем к врачу, — Флейк улыбался и говорил медленно, как их учили. Пока работало. — Если ты позволишь нам посмотреть, мы сделаем так, что зуб болеть перестанет.  
— Не хочу, — мальчик опять уткнулся в мамину футболку. Флейк закусил губу и окинул взглядом полку с игрушками. У Орбита была целая коллекция, чтобы дети легче переносили неприятные зубные процедуры.  
— Смотри, — Флейк протянул руку, и Орбит, поняв его мысль, вложил туда мягкую игрушку в виде зуба, которую любили многие маленькие пациенты. — Это Мистер Зуб. Сейчас ему тоже больно и плохо, — Флейк нажал на небольшие рычажки, и уголки пластикового рта опустились. Игрушка всем своим видом выражала грусть. — Ты не хочешь помочь ему?  
Мальчик шмыгнул носом и неуверенно взял игрушку у Флейка.  
— Хочу, — он потрогал зубную щетку, сжатую игрушечной ладошкой.  
— Тогда, может быть, устроишься поудобнее и закроешь глаза? — Флейк пододвинулся еще ближе и мягко погладил мальчика по макушке. — Мистер Зуб будет с тобой, чтобы ты не боялся.  
— Будет больно? — кажется, пациент почти успокоился, но все равно был очень напряжен.  
— Нет, — Флейк улыбнулся. — Тебе не нужно бояться. Лечить зубы вовсе не больно.  
Мальчик замер, будто обдумывая ситуацию. А потом нехотя устроился в кресле. Игрушку он судорожно сжал в руках.  
Женщина отошла в сторону. Флейк тоже собрался было уступить место Орбиту, поскольку ребенок закрыл глаза. Однако, повернувшись, он увидел, что Орбит протягивал ему шприц. И с ободряющей улыбкой подмигнул.  
Флейк сглотнул — лечить самостоятельно пока что еще ему не доводилось. Он помогал Орбиту в работе — подавал инструменты, смешивал пломбировочный материал, в общем, выполнял обычную работу медсестры.  
Но он будущий врач. И должен был когда-нибудь наступить момент, когда и ему придется взять в руки бормашину. Видимо, Орбит решил, что его интерн готов.  
Флейк натянул перчатки и взял шприц, отгоняя сковывающий внутренности холодок. Он попросил мальчика открыть рот и заглянул туда.  
Сразу стала видна причина криков. Четверка на нижней челюсти справа — довольно удачно для первого раза, удобный доступ, все на виду. И укол сделать легко.  
Ну то есть, Флейк думал, что легко. Но, уставившись в открытый рот пациента, он осознал — сейчас придется втыкать иглу. В мягкие ткани. И нажимать на поршень, и следить, чтобы лекарство равномерно распределилось. И при этом не попасть в нерв или еще куда похуже.  
Флейк выдохнул и взял шприц. Сейчас или никогда. В конце концов, если он не может сделать укол, какой из него тогда врач?  
Поэтому Флейк собрался и легко проколол иголкой слизистую. Плавно нажимая на поршень, он следил, чтобы обезболивающее попало куда надо. Когда дело было сделано, Флейк аккуратно вытащил шприц и даже удивился тому, какой несложной оказалась процедура.  
Анестезия быстро начала действовать — через минуту мальчик нахмурил брови.  
— Можешь пока закрыть рот и открыть глаза, — сказал Флейк.  
— Не болит, — мальчик тронул щеку.  
— Потому что мы сделали тебе укол, — Флейк вынул из шприца и показал ребенку пустую ампулу. — Через пять минут щека онемеет, так и должно быть. И ты совсем ничего не почувствуешь. Мы быстро справимся с твоим кариесом.  
Мальчик улыбнулся — робко и неуверенно. Но для Флейка это было очень ценно.  
Пять минут промелькнули почти незаметно. Флейк постучал по зубу зондом, и пациент подтвердил, что ничего не чувствует. Пора было приниматься за основную работу.  
Флейк сам выбрал нужный бор и вставил его в наконечник. Затем защелкнул его и неуверенно посмотрел в сторону своего руководителя.  
Орбит лишь кивнул. Точно, раз уж взялся лечить, следует довести дело до конца. Только указал на лицо, и Флейк поспешил натянуть маску.  
Мальчик вел себя на удивление смирно. Многие дети пугались свиста бормашины и начинали ерзать, что было очень опасно. Но Флейку удалось без труда вычистить зуб. Когда он закончил и велел мальчику прополоскать рот, тот беспрекословно выполнил условие. Насколько смог с онемевшей от анестезии губой.  
— Мы поставим тебе цветную пломбу, — Флейк вытащил коробочку и поставил ее на колени. — Какого цвета хочешь?  
Мальчик выпрямился. В его глазах мелькнул интерес.  
— Зе’еный, — он указал на баночку. Флейк вытащил ее и поставил на стол.  
— Зеленый так зеленый. Ложись, — Флейк установил небольшой, специально для детского рта, слюноотсос и высушил полость.  
А дальше его ждала работа, обычная для стоматолога, но такая новая для интерна. Снова вычистить полость с помощью ваты и кюрет, посушить, смешать пломбировочный материал… Но это он делал неоднократно, и последние страхи оставили Флейка.  
Мальчик расслабился окончательно и не дергался вплоть до самого конца. Флейк тщательно сформировал поверхность зуба и с помощью абразивов удалил лишние части.  
— Ну как? — он выпрямился. Мальчик подвигал челюстью и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо! И не болит, — он перевел взгляд на игрушку, будто что-то вспомнил. — Мистеру Зубу хорошо?  
— Конечно, — Флейк нажал на рычажки, и игрушка тут же приобрела довольный вид. — Ты молодец.  
— Спасибо, — мальчик слез с кресла и поскакал к матери. Та уже сжимала в руке документы на оплату, которые оформил Орбит.  
— Спасибо вам, доктор, — женщина улыбнулась Флейку, пока Орбит проверял пломбу. Кивнув, она ушла вместе с довольным сыном.  
Флейк выдохнул, глядя на закрытую дверь. До этого момента он и не думал, что так напряжен.  
Орбит, постучав ручкой по столу, подошел к Флейку, широко улыбаясь.  
— Ну что, интерн Кэдбери, — начал он, — могу поздравить тебя с первым самостоятельно проведенным лечением! Ты справился просто на отлично, у тебя был не самый легкий пациент.  
— Спасибо, — Флейк смутился.  
— С маленькими детьми трудно работать, — Орбит положил руку Флейку на плечо и чуть сжал. — Ты правильно повел себя и хорошо справился. С завтрашнего дня начнешь лечить.  
Все верно — раз сумел провести прием, значит, пора приниматься за серьезную практику. Хотя Флейк это понимал, он побаивался. Одно дело ассистировать, и совсем другое — лечить от начала до конца.  
Но Орбит смотрел на него с уверенностью и гордостью, и эти чувства передались и Флейку.  
— Я постараюсь, — он выпрямился и улыбнулся.  
Орбит еще раз сжал его плечо и отошел.  
— Можешь пока выдохнуть, скоро обед, — он открыл дверь, ведущую в коридор. — Пойдем перекусим? Надо же отметить твой успех.  
— Хорошо, — Флейк смял руками край халата и отпустил. Ладони сделались влажными. Странно, ведь он даже во время лечения так не волновался.  
Наверное, дело было в том, что Орбит до этого его никуда не приглашал. Он был улыбчив и дружелюбен, однако их отношения держались в рабочих рамках. И вот сейчас, кажется, Орбит решил… подружиться с ним?  
Да ну, бред. Это всего лишь обед с коллегой. Да, с коллегой. Ничего больше.  
Но следуя за Орбитом в ординаторскую, Флейк не мог отделаться от странного волнения. В его жизни определенно наступали перемены.


End file.
